The End of the World
by dexteritys
Summary: Wally uses his detective skills to reveal Robin's true identity. Artemis yells, Robin ignores, and in the end, Wally is an idiot.


**If I owned Young Justice, I wouldn't have to dog sit a bunch of ugly dogs who think my face is a chew toy. Yeah, I own nothing. I don't own the characters, I don't own the show. I. OWN. NOTHING.**

"Robbbbbb~"

Silence.

"Robbyy~"

Silence.

"DANGIT ROBIN!"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" The redhead protested.

They were sitting on the couch in the entertainment room. It was a regular Sunday afternoon. M'gann was off with her uncle, Artemis was on the floor sharpening her arrows, Kaldur was visiting some fish girl in Atlantis and Superboy was off training with Black Canary.

Bruce had said that Robin could hang out at the Cave for the day until trouble pops up. And Artemis' had nothing better to do than stay there. Wally on the other hand was thrown out of his house due to a minor *cough, cough* fire. That had nothing to do with him trying to microwave a tomato.

Either way, Wally was bored and his victim this time (sadly) was Robin. The Boy Wonder looked up from his lab top.

"You either want food, want me to go somewhere, or you're trying to amuse yourself with my presence because you don't have anything better to do then sit there and be bored." Robin said.

Wally stared at his friend with awe and grumbled, "I was just going to ask you a question."

Robin sighed heavily and turned his attention back to his lab top. "Go on, I'm listening," The boy said while typing furiously.

"Can I see your eyes?"

"No."

"Come on~!" Wally cried.

Artemis looked up from where she was sitting on the floor. "Shut it, Kid Annoying. You know Robin is never going to tell you his identity or show his eyes. Ever. So quit being a brat and deal with it."

KF glared at the blonde devil but turned his attention back to his best friend. The black haired teenager wasn't even interested at the matter at hand.

Time for plan B. Which in this case was whining at the kid until he told him his identity.

"ROOOOBBBB!"

The Boy Wonder looked up from his computer into the freckled face of Wally West. The boy sighed and said in a serious tone, "Wally," Robin started.

The redhead looked up with sparkling eyes, hoping the smaller boy would tell him.

"When I can drive, I'm so running you over."

Wally dropped his head in utter disappointment. He looked at Robin who was still typing. The speedster sighed and said, "Yes or no to your secret identity."

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah."

"You mean yes?"

"No! No."

"No?"

"Yes… NO! DANNGIT WALLY! Stop tricking me! I'm trying to hack the pentagon here." Robin cried, frustrated.

Artemis smirked from where she was sitting and said, "Wally, leave the kid alone. By the way, don't you have some math problems to do?"

Kid flash glared at the devil and said, "I don't feel like doing my homework."

Artemis frowned slightly and replied, "You've had the whole weekend to finish your homework, why isn't it done?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A LIFE!" he cried throwing his arms up dramatically. Wait a second. The boy sat there for a moment before something clicked. He snapped his head around to look at the blonde and shouted "Don't change the subject!"

Artemis sighed and turned back to Robin. "I tried. He's all yours."

Robin paused briefly from his computer and said, "Thanks for the effort, Artemis."

Wally glared hard at his too teammates and said in a serious tone to Artemis, "I wish I could go back to the day I met you and punch you in the face."

She snarled at him and said, "I am one of a kind! You'd be sorry if you punched me because you'll never find anyone else like me!"

Wally rolled his eyes and muttered, "God I sure hope not."

Artemis whipped her head around to glare at the red head before turning back to polishing her arrows once again.

The speedster turned back to Robin and said, "Sooo Rob—"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Face it, Kid Idiot. He's not gunna tell you anything. You lose." Artemis said behind her back.

Wally straightened up and said in a teacher-tone lecture, "It doesn't matter whether you win or lose. It matters whether I win or lose. And Kid flash NEVER loses. EVER."

Robin sighed from the couch and looked up at his troubled friend. "Wally, Batman forbid me to say my true identity and to show anyone my eyes."

"There has to be another reason why you aren't showing me!"

Robin rolled his blue eyes under his sunglasses and said, "Fine! If there IS another reason, which there isn't, then you figure it out for yourself."

Then the Boy Wonder looked down at his computer and started to type away. Again.

Wally had to find out. No, he _needed _to find out Robin's identity. The older boy sighed and jumped up from the couch. He puffed out his chest, took a Superman pose and said, "Okay, I am a man of science so I'm going to look this over reasonability."

Robin gasped with sarcasm, "Kid Flash, _thinking_?Dear God, the world must be coming to an end!" The Boy Wonder smirked knowingly at the computer screen.

"Shut it," Wally grumbled. Then he sat down on the sofa next to Robin, deep in thought.

"Finally!" The blonde archer cried, "Peace and quiet..." That peace and quiet lasted for about 3 seconds.

"I got it!" The red head cried, "Okay, here are my calculations..." the speedster paused in dramatic effect.

Robin looked up from his work with curiosity written plain across his face. The redhead may be an idiot, but it was fun to here what impossible contractions he came up with. Artemis also looked up to the speedster.

"So here it goes... hypothesis number one: you either had a tragic experience and forgot all about your past life so Batman took you under his wing (haha, get it?) and trained you to be a hero."

"No."

"Well, that's out of the table. The second option is that you were experimented on and made into a human weapon but Batman jumped in and saved you from the people's mind control?"

"Isn't that Conner's situation...?"

"The third one is that you were secretly a villain who terrorizes young people for enjoyment! But Batman came along and brain washed you to thinking you're a hero and made you his sidekick!"

"Dude, that's not even believable," Robin protested.

"The forth one is you are an alien from another planet that was brought to earth to ruin this world's grammar and to hypnotize passing strangers with your creepy pixie laugh. Then at your command, you will rule this world and have millions of odd words in all the dictionaries!"

Robin's mouth was gaping open as he stared at the speedster.

"Really, Wally?" Artemis said from the ground.

"The last one is, Batman is secretly an over protective woman who only wanted a child. So the shemale stole the poor boy wonder from his family and brought him into her care! But in order to keep the woman's profile clean, she transformed into the hero known as Batman and his sidekick Robin! But to make sure the boy didn't think about the other family, Batman turned Robin into a half bird-breed with the latest science! Then he developed a secret code only birds know! So whenever no one is around, he whistles in the bird language and Robin comes flying in!"

Robin doubled over from laughing so hard. Even Artemis was cracking up. Robin gasped for breath as the archer wheezed, "I—thought you were stupid. HAHAHA! But I didn't realize you were—THIS stupid!"

The Boy Wonder rolled off the couch, laughing even harder and louder. When they all calmed down, Wally looked at them; pouting slightly. "It could happen!" he whined.

Robin smirked and said, "Come on! Batman is actually a woman who stole me then made me half bird? So he whistles every time he needs me? That's just insane."

Artemis laughed all over again seeing Wally's moping expression. "What world do we live in where Batman is a woman?"

Wally smiled a bit and said, "Yeah, if any of that ever happened, I'm sure the world would end."

Robin cackled again and got back to work on his lab top. Artemis sighed and started polishing her bow and Wally ran into the kitchen, ate a boat load, and ran back into the TV room, still chewing noisily on food.

Artemis grinded her teeth and said with forced calmness, "If you eat any louder I might actually punch you in the face."

"Shput ufp!"

Artemis glared at the redhead and snarled, "Do you behave like this at home?"

Wally swallowed and replied starkly, "Yes, actually."

The girl glowered at him and replied in a not-to-sweetly voice, "Eat like that again, and I'll have to kill you."

The speedster's face grew pale but he stopped eating. The boy was silent; deep in thought, and all you could here was Robin's furious typing.

Wally looked at Artemis and asked, "You know some of my hypotheses could be true. What do you think?"

Artemis shook her head in disbelief at the redhead. She was obviously still thinking of his earlier predictions. Wally looked down at her, expecting the girl to say something nice and encouraging.

Artemis turned here head to the speedster and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Some people were dropped as a baby... you were clearly thrown at a wall."

"Hey!" the redhead protested.

The blonde girl shrugged and said, "Don't ask for my opinion and then get mad when I tell you the truth."

Kid flash scowled and opened his mouth to say something. (Probably something stupid for that matter)

But the words never left his mouth because just then a high keen whistle echoed around the cave. Wally and Artemis' eyes grew wide, and Robin just lifted his head up to the air. The boy then gave a low bird whistle back and looked at his gaping friends.

"Well, it looks like there's trouble in Gotham. The Riddler got out. Again. Man, why have a jail that can't keep any of the bad guys in it? Seriously, what's the point if they're all going to get away in the end? Anyway, Batman calls! I'll see you guys later." Then the boy wonder ran off, leaving his teammates in a state of shock.

The two teenagers turned their heads to look at each other with serious expressions on their faces.

"I knew it," Artemis whispered with her poker face still intact.

Wally nodded with solemn expression covering his features. The redhead then whispered the words right out of their mouths,

"It's the end of the world."

**I could give you a whole speech on how it's like 1:34 AM and how I worked so hard, but what's the point? It's not like you people read the bold author's note, right? But if by chance, you DO read this, review please! And if you like this story, check out my other Young Justice fics. I've got romance, friendship, humor, and VERY angsty stories so come on down! Seriously, read my stories. Like, now -_-**

**No flames! No yelling! And review! **


End file.
